Sisters of the Narcissus On Hiatus
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Four Sisters are separated when their base is attacked by lizard-robots; Each is sent to a dimension they are unfamiliar with and are forced to find a way back to each other: Major Xovers also AU so yes, some charas exist in the same place, M 4 freedom.


~Selph's POV~

I let out a wild cry as I violently smashed the various green and black lizard-like robots that dared to oppose me, there were dozens of them and I was beginning to tire. I was confused as to why they had decided to attack our base, but I didn't have any time to ponder this, I still had to find my sisters.

I already knew that Vayu was no doubt somewhere near the command center with her "boyfriend", but I was more concerned about my younger sisters. Meme was the most vulnerable to these types of conditions, what with all the fire and explosions, and if Ai was by herself then she was in serious danger.

I growled as two lizard robots tried to gang up on me, I quickly dropped down and kicked their legs from under them. They fell with a crash and I quickly drew my sword and stabbed one in the chest area, and decapitated the other.

"Pro-damn it!" I cursed when I saw that my blade was chipping, these bastards were made of tough stuff, I put my sword back in its sheath, no reason to break my sword, I would fix the chips later.

I then began running towards where I heard some screams. I was irritated when all I saw were Vayu's "boyfriend's" minions, they were doing little good just running around and screaming, they managed to all avoid the lizard robots though seeing as I hadn't seen any dead bodies yet.

I nearly tripped over one as I ran, and it shouted something at me but I wasn't paying attention.

Out of nowhere another robot jumped from behind a machine, but this one was different, it was crimson red and black, when the others had been green and black. This one also carried a large mallet.

My eyes widened as I watched it raise the mallet above its head, "Shit!" I shouted dodging out of the way. I landed painfully on my shoulder, and groaned but managed to keep my eyes open. If I hadn't I wouldn't have seen the shock wave the mallet had caused travel towards a large machine.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw who was standing right near that machine.

"Watch out!" I tried to cry, but something rammed into me slamming me hard into a wall.

I heard someone shouting that the machine had gone critical, but I was in too much pain at the moment. I heard a crash and suddenly the air was being sucked out of the base, I was pulled into the air by the force of the reverse-wind and blacked-out as something collided with my head.

I thought I saw a bunch of bright colors, but that may have just been the pain.

~Ai's POV~

Everyone was running around screaming, trying to avoid the various explosions that were going off every few seconds throughout the base.

"Guys!" I cried, desperately trying to find my sisters. I turned a corner and smashed into something hard and metallic; I looked up and saw the gapping maw of a lizard-like robot bearing down at me.

"Meme! Vayu! Selph!! Help!" I screamed before I dashed around it and into the middle of what had once been our laboratory.

At this point it was little more than a room full of debris, there were a few machines still intact here and there, but I didn't know what they were for. I doubted they could help me.

I looked around quickly, hoping to see my sisters somewhere nearby. No such luck. I decided to try another room and so I began running towards a door on the other side of the room.

However I only got halfway across before I heard someone shouting frantically, it sounded similar to me. "Watch out!" the person cried, "Move! The machine's gone critical!!"

I barely had time to glance up and see that one of the machines was glowing bright blue before it exploded. The explosion threw me across the room, and out a window and into space. I clutched my throat trying frantically to breath, but there was too much debris for me to get anything in except for smoke.

I clenched my eyes closed, but I could see bright colors flashing behind my closed lids. It seemed like hours before I could feel anything and when I finally did I wished I couldn't. I was falling and fast. I pried open my eyes to see that I was falling towards what looked like an ocean.

'Shoot,' I thought closing my eyes again, "I don't want to die…" I was thankful when I passed out, but right before I did I saw something big and green, and then…nothing.

~Meme's POV~

"Ai?!" I cried out as I dodged flying shrapnel and flames, it was times like these when I envied Selph, but right now my main concern was finding was finding my younger sister, Selph could take care of herself…I hoped.

"Ai!" I shouted again, coughing as smoke began to enter my lungs, "Vayu! Selph! Where are you guys?!" I was beginning to cry as I thought of all the bad things that could have happened to my sisters.

I turned a corner and ended up in the laboratory, it was in complete ruin. I looked up and saw my youngest sister running in my direction, I almost cried out in relief.

I barely noticed that the machine standing between us had begun to glow blue and was shaking dangerously.

"Watch out," someone cried from the other side of the room, "Move! The machine's gone critical!!" I screamed as the machine blew up extremely close to my right side, it pushed me back in the opposite direction from Ai and made me spin and almost fall down.

I heard a scream from my left and spun around just in time to see a blue blur crash through one of the main windows and out into the black abyss of space.

"No! Ai!!" I lunged in my sister's direction, but was grabbed from behind by something large and mechanical.

"Let me go!" I shouted flailing my arms and kicking wildly. That might have been the most productive thing to do, but in any case the thing let me go and I continued towards where my sister had gone.

I glanced back over my shoulder to see one of the strange lizard-like robots that had caused all of this destruction on our base it roared loudly causing me to flinch.

I was so distracted that I failed to notice what was standing directly in my path. Suddenly another robot grabbed me by the arm and flung me towards a wall.

"Meme!" someone cried out but I was too disorientated to distinguish who the voice belonged to. I felt myself be picked up again, much gentler this time and it felt as though I was being carried by someone running.

There was another explosion and the one carrying me cried out in pain. I then felt myself flying through the air and then the strange weightless feeling of space. Colors flashed from behind my eyes and I screamed one final time before passing out.

~Vayu's POV~

I was quickly typing away at the computer's main controls as various machines that were nearby began to smoke and spark.

"What the hell is attacking us!?" I demanded over my shoulder at the person whom had allowed my sisters and I to stay with him. Many people, especially my younger sister Selph, thought we were dating, but…that was besides the point.

He yelped as one of his machines blew up a little too close to him for his comfort, "I don't know!"

I glanced back at him angrily, "What do you mean you don't know?! Who would attack us for no reason?!" His eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were a piercing fiery red and a complete opposite of my pale icy blue ones.

"I don't know…all I know is that they are similar to lizards in appearance and that they seem to be made from an extremely durable metal that is near indestructible. Not that probably means anything to your sister," he added and I snorted, it was unlikely that my fiery sister Selph gave four flat tires if something was indestructible or not, she'd kill it if she really wanted to.

"I have never seen machines like this before, which means that they aren't from any party we have encountered before." He said seriously, before looking away from me.

I frowned and continued to type away at the computer, I was so frustrated with everything that was happening. Why us? What did we do to deserve this?

"Well how are we going to defeat them?" I asked, glancing at one of the security camera's images. A majority of the screens only showed static or cracked images, but this one still worked.

The image showed one of my younger sisters, Selph, fighting a pair of lizard robots. She was very vicious.

Suddenly the picture went out and my eyes were drawn to another, where I saw my other sister Meme run by.

When that camera went out as well I quickly glanced over to the last working image. It showed the laboratory, and that was where all of my sisters were at the moment. I was close to the laboratory and I could get there before anything else happened if I ran.

I decided then what I was going to do. I abandoned what I was doing and quickly ran out the door.

"Vayu!" I heard from behind me but didn't stop, I ran down two halls until I came to a halt in front of the laboratory.

I could see Selph in front of me and too the right. She was fighting a giant red, mallet-wielding lizard-like robot and seemed to be doing okay. She was alive, at least, so I turned to see how my other two sisters were fairing.

I turned and what happened next happened almost too fast for me to register.

The robot Selph had been fighting swung its mallet at her and she barely dodged, the blast from the mallet phased over the ground and activated one of the still-in-one-piece machine's self-destruct program.

"Watch Out!" I shouted, "Move! The machine's gone critical!"

The machine glowed blue and then exploded sending my youngest sister Ai through a window and out into space and sent my other sister Meme backwards away from Ai.

I tried running towards them but the red lizard robot got in my way. I felt my rage building and in a flash I had the robot smashed against the opposite wall, I continued towards Meme, another robot had grabbed her and thrown across the room. I quickly got rid of that robot too, but more seemed to be coming out of no where now that they seemed to know that we were all in one place.

Meme cried out as she hit the wall I ran to her and picked her up, I tried to run back towards Selph, but the suction had finally started to take effect. The reverse-wind pulled robots and debris alike towards the gaping hole in the window.

A nearby machine got pulled up from the ground, pulling out a few metal plates with it, and it flew towards Meme and I.

I ducked but the machine exploded right above my head as it collided with one of the lizard robots. I felt Meme slip from my arms and cried out as shrapnel cut into my skin.

I barely saw a green and red blur fly away from me before I was blown straight threw the wall behind me, and back into the hall I had come through. I thought I heard someone call my name before everything went black. Complete and utter darkness surrounded my mind, and I was…afraid.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alright there's part one, really actioney huh? Well anyway, this is the first chapter of one of my new major cross-over stories. If you haven't figured this out already this is a Misc. Cartoon and Misc. Game crossover, containing a majority of Cartoon Network cartoons, so don't hate. If you don't want to read it, leave. I don't want to hear anything bad about this ya got that? I'll report you're A$$es for verbal assult…that is only a half-empty threat ya hear me?! … Eh, no it isn't I don't care that much…sigh…NEway, this was requested so don't whine to me about it, your just wasting time (which you must have a lot of if you actually go out of your way to think up insults XP, jk, sorta) And another thing, for those who are wondering, I am having difficulties with my other stories, I live in Hawaii as off the moment and my computer totally died, first the screen and then the spinning rainbow wheel of death kept popping up and Oi. But don't fret, I will get more of my stories up on …eventually…NEway if your still reading this stop. You should have had a V8. smacks you upside the head. ONWARD!!


End file.
